Love No More
by MoniTheHedgehog
Summary: When someone loves you, don't take them for granted because when they leave, your world will feel like it's tumbling down all around you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flashback (Amy 16 POV)

It was a beautiful day today in Mobotropolis. The weatherman decided to mess up the forecast and say it was going to rain today. Looking outside, the skies were clear and the sun was shining extremely bright.

My best friend Cream and I decided to go to the park today to have a little picnic. It's been a while since we hung out so we thought maybe today was the perfect day to do so. I got my small sandwiches and juices ready to go and put them neatly into the other side of my picnic basket. My sheet was covering the other side. I then turned the light off in the kitchen and left out of my house setting my alarm and walking out the door.

A wave of heat slapped me in the face. It was as though I stepped out into a steam room. The humidity was almost suffocating. Well if we don't sit outside, we can sit in my car with an AC. I put my sunglasses over my face and got into my car putting the picnic basket on the passenger side seat.

It was just as hot in my car as it was outside. I turned it on and read the thermostat that said 95 degrees! In an instant, I rolled down all of my windows and turned my AC on full blast so the heat would escape. After a good 3 minutes, I rolled my windows back up and took off to the park.

It was a quarter to 1 when I left and the park was 10 minutes away from my house. Cream was meeting me there. Her mom was in town s she dropped her off there. I remember when I was 14, not having those privileges. It was because I was too immature. Her mom was my mom. She didn't just drop me off somewhere unless Sonic or the others were there too.

Traffic was light as ever today so I made it to the park in exactly 10 minutes. I guess it was too hot for a lot of people to come outside park was still packed with mobians all around so finding a parking spot was a nightmare. I went up and down every row about 5 times until I saw that someone was leaving. I parked, got out of my car, and made my way to the park entrance. Once inside, it took me a minute to find Cream because there were a lot of young people like myself and kids running around ramped. I spotted Cream about 10 feet away under a big tree with all of her things situated. I didn't know that she was bringing a basket of her own.

I greeted her and looked around her sheet, seeing all of the food that she brought.

"You made all of this?" I asked.

There were gourmet ham and turkey sandwiches and two gelatin desserts.

"With the help of my mom, yes. The gelatin was the first thing to make this morning. Since it was going to be really hot, I had to leave them in the fridge longer. We might as well eat them first because they're melting" She said.

I sat my basket down beside her and took my things out. My simple sandwiches didn't touch her's whatsoever so I left them in my basket and took out the juices.

"Where's your food Amy?" Cream asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see, I didn't really go all out with my sandwiches so I left them in here. Heh heh" I replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"It's alright Amy. Besides, they're all gonna be eaten anyway." Cream replied.

She was right. There was no use in just leaving them in my basket to spoil or get eaten by ants so I took them out and put them on my cover. We ate and talked for a while. I looked around and saw the many children playing and young couples in love. Sometimes I wish that were me and Sonic. He's been so distant and I don't know why. I started to feel an uneasiness in my heart. It's like he was there laughing and stuff one day then the next, all of it stopped. He's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since.

"Have you talked to Sonic lately?" Cream asked.

I swear every time I think deep about something, she addresses it out loud like she's some kind of mind reader. I do the same thing to her too.

"No. He's been keeping his distance from me and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all, but I'm sure he's just busy with hero work or taking a small vacation." Cream said trying to cheer me up

" I guess you're right." I lied. I didn't tell her about the cold shoulder. She would've made a trip to him to have a talk. I didn't want that.

"I know I'm right. Sonic wouldn't do such a thing. He's too nice." Cream said. I smacked my lips in the back of my head. Sure he is.

For about 30 minutes, we continued to talk about the good times we all had as younger people. Beating Eggman and all. There hasn't been an attack from him in a long time. Are we finally at peace? I was laying on the cover while Cream was sitting up. The heat didn't bother us at all really. It actually started to cool down and some clouds were rolling in.

"Hey Amy isn't that Sonic over there.?" Cream asked.

My body shot up and my head snapped in the direction of where she was looking. It was Sonic! Had destiny brought us together? My heart began to pound. Then I thought, does he even want to see me?

"Don't let your insecurities get to you. He seems like he's in a great mood, go over and talk to him" Cream pushed me.

I then set my doubts aside. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. I guess it was destiny because he was taking it.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!" I said happily.

Everything was well for about 15 seconds until all of a sudden, I felt a force push me back and I landed on the ground, hard, ending up with a scrape on the back of my thigh. Did he just push me down? I looked up at him and he glared down at me. He mood changed rapidly. What was the problem?

"Don't touch me!" He said with a firm voice. It sent a shiver throughout my body. What the hell did I do?!

"I was just trying to be nice and give you a hug" I replied. Trying to keep my smile.

"I don't want a hug. Especially from you." He said.

Something has been off. This wasn't him. I managed to get myself off the ground and face him. I felt my smile drifting from my face. Then in a matter of seconds, the smile dissipated and I became serious.

"Okay Sonic, I have a few questions for you. What's your damn deal? Why are you treating me this way? What is it with the sudden cold shoulder that you're giving me?" I questioned coping an attitude

"Isn't it obvious Amy? I don't like you and I never will." He replied with a much firmer voice.

"What?" I said with confusion.

"I knew that was going to come out your mouth. Look here, I'm tired of taking your Bullshit. I'm tired of people telling me that you call me your boyfriend and you get captured by Eggman on purpose so I can save you. I'm tired of it! How about you save yourself the next time you get captured!" He said making his voice louder.

I felt my heart drop. Anger then replaced sadness.

"Wait wait wait hold on a second. First of all, where ever you're getting your information you can drop them because clearly they're out of date. Me, still calling you my boyfriend? Oh please, that was 2 years ago. Second of all, why would I purposely get captured by Eggman? Do you not understand how dumb you sound right now? You know that he sneakily catches me and uses me as bait to lure you out. You really need to get checked because I'm pretty sure something is messed up in that head of yours. " I said with bass in my voice. I noticed in my peripherals that people were turning around.

"ME MESSED UP?! OH PLEASE DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU. HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING AN OBSESSED ANNOYING ADOLESCENT CHILD THAT CAN'T CONTROL THEIR HORMONES!" He yelled. More people were focused on us.

I was in shock. How could he say this to me? I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Sonic?" I gritted through my teeth

" DON'T SONIC ME! STOP THINKING THAT YOU'RE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS BECAUSE I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT YOU AREN'T NO DAMSEL! NOT EVEN DECENT! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY FACE! YOU ARE A NUISANCE TO MY LIFE AND YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!" He yelled. I then felt a fiery sensation cut across my right cheek. I felt a force take me to the ground and caused me to hit my head on the concrete.

There were gasps everywhere. I blanked out for a second. Once I felt my senses coming back to me, I put my hand across my cheek. It was stinging as though a knife cut deep into it. He slapped me across my face...Tears began to stream down my eyes. The salt burned my cheek.

"A-amy? I'm sorry! I-I..." Sonic stuttered.

Ignoring the people around me trying to aid me, I got up to my feet with a quickness and stared at all of my might, I sent a powerful punch to his nose making him stumble back and cry out in pain.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes from the impact of my punch. Blood was dripping from his gloves that were covering his nose. He was in shock. I wanted to do more to him, but something told me that I needed to go.

"Burn in hell." I managed to get out. Tears stained the top of my dress. I stomped back over to the picnic site. Cream tried to calm me down but I gently pushed her out the way. I packed all of my things up and headed for my car. Cream followed suit. I was her only ride home. As much as I wanted to run with all my might, I couldn't. My emotions were too tired after what just happened.

Not even hallway to my car, I fell down on my knees and I broke down crying. Cream took me in her arms and held me.

"I can't believe him...I HATE HIM! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR HIM AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! CRUEL WORDS AND A SMACK TO THE FACE?!" I managed to yell out.

Cream was at a loss for words. She didn't have to say anything. All she could do was console me. Big rain clouds began to roll in. Of course. A cliche moment. I got myself together and Cream and I went to my car before the rain began to pour.

"Amy, are you okay to drive?" Cream asked me with concern in her voice. I nodded my head yes, turned my car on and was off to take Cream home.

"Why didn't he just tell me then that he didn't like me instead of waiting until now?" I asked out loud not looking for an answer.

The rest of the ride was silent. The rain poured down as I rode on the road. My emotions were being pushed back. The place here Sonic slapped me still stung as if he just slapped me in that minute. When I got to Cream's house, I decided that I was going to go home, get some clothes and stay there.

"Feel better Amy..." She said with a sad expression on her face. I could tell she was really hurt after saying Sonic wouldn't do what he had just did a short while ago.

I drove off going to my house. Once I got home, I went into my house, sat my picnic basket down on the table, and began tearing down posters of Sonic and ripping the heads off of the plush toys. I couldn't stand to see another thing that reminded me of him. I knew I wasn't going to get back to Cream's house tonight so I slowed down and took my time looking through things to throw away.

By midnight, I had 3 huge garbage cans filled with things that reminded me of Sonic. The mark on my face evolved into a pus filled bruise. A blister if you will. It was throbbing in pain with it's brownish color, a purple and yellow mix. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep. The events that took place today kept replaying every time I closed my eyes.

For the majority of the night, I was tossing and turning. I had no type of relief. Even though it was raining, it didn't help one bit. Every time I woke up, I cried a little. It wasn't until the grey sky started to show through my window that I fell asleep exhausted of crying.

 **Hope you guys like the story! Gimme Feedback!**

 **And Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega. I do own Moni and Arii but they come later. Like way in the future later.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon the next day to thunder and lightning. My room was dark. The clouds outside were thick. Maybe the weatherman was right about the weather, just a day off. I sat up in my bed. My quills were going in every direction on top of my head. I could still feel the stinging of the bruise he left on my face.

The events of yesterday began to play back in my head. The only thing I could do about it now was to curse Sonic. No crying whatsoever. I then started to think back to when he started pushing me away.

It was a few months ago. The whole gang was together, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, me, Rouge, Silver, and Shadow. After Eggman's final attack on the city. We were all over at Tails' house waiting on Sonic to come through the door so we could congratulate him on his final win against eggman.

Once he got there, everyone crowded him cheering and I was waiting on the side patiently for him to come through them all. Of course I was excited but I didn't want to be in his way. Since I was getting older, I had to start maturing.

"Congratulations on beating Eggman, Sonic." I said with a bright smile on my face. I raised my arms up to give him a hug.

"Thanks. Heh Heh." He replied grabbing my arms and putting them down at my sides and walking away from me.

Then the rest of the night, I was trying to create small talk with him but he would either say someone wanted him or would just flat out ignore me. Ever since then, he's been like that up until yesterday.

I hate his guts now. Putting his hands on me was enough. OOOOH he better be glad that I didn't have my hammer. I decided to get up and get some things together to go to Cream's house since I didn't get to last night. I went to my bathroom and surveyed my bruise. It was truly a purplish yellow bubble on my face. I reached into my medicine cabinet above the sink and got some ointment out to put on it then put a bad aid over it that blended beautifully with my peach tone.

I left the bathroom going back into my room to pack. I had no idea how long I was going to be there so I packed as many clothes as I could into my duffle bag. It was after 2:30 when I turned on my tv to watch the news. Surly enough, there was news story about yesterday.

"It appears that there was a dispute in Mobotropolis Park that ended nasty. People are not saying of whom the dispute was between." The news reporter said.

The news then flashed over to the weather, so I guess it wasn't as relevant as I thought it would be. I turned off my tv and headed downstairs with my duffle bag in hand. I made sure that everything was off and turned my air off. A bright light followed by a big boom startled me. I fell back from the front door shaking like a leaf. Not long after that, my phone began to ring, on high which made me jump a second time.

I instantly got up and turned on the lights and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Are you feeling any better?" Cream asked through the phone with a concerned tone of voice.

"I guess you can say that." I replied, inspecting my now bland house. Nothing that reminds me of Sonic in sight.

"Okay. Well I didn't know if you still wanted to come over at all. I thought you would be by last night." Cream said.

"I'm actually on my way. I can't wallow around in here by myself. Depression will scoop me up ad take me on a horrible ride." I admitted. As much as I didn't want to say that to her, it was the truth.

I've loved Sonic for a long time. It wasn't that kiddy love that everybody claimed. It was more than just that. I saw something in him. It was his character that attracted me to him. He was so kind and loving. I wanted that. He was a role model to me.

"Don't say that Amy. But I'll let you get on over here. The weather is horrible right now. See you in a bit." Cream replied before we hung up the phone from each other.

Once again, I turned off my lights and was about to open the door and walk out. I set my alarm then opened the door. The rain was pouring as if it was trying to tear flesh. I grabbed my umbrella and closed the door behind me with the bag in my other hand. The umbrella didn't do its job. I ended up wet anyway. I got into my car and put my bag on the passenger seat and looked in my rear view mirror noticing that I didn't fix my hair. I didn't matter though.

I put the key into the ignition and was off toward Cream's house. Her home was 10 minutes away from mine in the opposite direction of the park. The rain began to pour harder and the visibility of the road was steadily becoming horrible. I decided to keep my faith and speed through the rain ending up at Cream's house in 6 minutes.

Hopefully the police didn't see me. Who could see anything in a storm like that? I picked my bag up off the seat and got out of my car. Cream was standing at the front door on her porch. I walked up.

"Your hair." She said with a quiet voice.

"I know, I didn't feel like doing it." I replied.

I felt my emotions begin to stir inside of me. It was like yesterday just happened again. I felt myself becoming weak. Anger turned to sadness. I lost it. I fell to the ground with tears pouring from my eyes. I felt 2 sets of arms wrap around me. Cream's arms and her mom's arms.

"Poor baby." Vanilla whispered. I could tell that she felt really bad for me.

"Just what did I do? I don't know what I did." I cried.

"Cream, let me have a moment with her." Vanilla said. I felt a pair of arms leave me.

"Amy dear, please don't cry. You did nothing wrong. He was at fault for hitting you. It is his fault." Vanilla tried to assure me.

"But if I didn't do anything wrong, why did he yell at me as if my whole existence on Mobius was a big mistake?" I asked through the hicks and tears.

"I don't know dear but please, don't let what happened swallow you up. A lot of people have gone through what you just went through. It's life." She said.

She pulled me in closer. More tears surfaced in my eyes and fell. He made me feel like my existence was a mistake. That's exactly how it felt. He indirectly called me ugly as well.

After about 10 more minutes, I was able to get myself together and head into their guest room which was really my room. It had little renditions of Sonic in there too. More things for me to throw away. I sat on the bed putting my duffle bag on the side of me. Since I didn't take a shower at home, I went into my bag and pulled out some clothes for the day. That's when Vanilla walked into the room.

"Cream and I are going over to Tails' house in a little while. There is a possibility that Sonic might be there so I don't know if you want to go or not." She said

My heart dropped. I didn't know if I wanted to go or not. I don't want him to think that he has the upper hand but at the same time I don't want any further conflict to occur. Maybe I should go and be the bigger person and apologize and forgive.

"I guess I can go." I said faintly

"Now Amy dear, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Vanilla said.

"It's okay, I'll go. I'll be the bigger person and forgive him." I replied confidently, I think.

Vanilla left the room and I decided to just wash up and wear what I have on. My sweat pants and my tank top. I didn't want to have to hear Sonic's mouth. "Still trying to impress me I see." He would say. I got up from the bed and walked out the room into the bathroom that was right down the hallway. My wash cloth was already sitting on the sink.

I closed the door behind me and looked in the mirror. My quills were all over the place. I proceeded to turn the water on, put some on my hands and slicked my hair back for it to go in a ponytail.

 _There's a chill in the air. Maybe I should put on my long sleeve shirt instead._

I took off the clothes I was wearing and washed myself up. The cut on the back of my thigh flared up when I washed around it. I didn't realize that I hit the ground that hard. I wanted to take the bandaid off my face to see how the bruise was, but I just put it on there this morning before coming over here. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Amy, we're leaving in 15 minutes" I heard Cream say.

"Okay, I'll be out shortly!" I exclaimed over the sound of the running water.

After I finished washing myself up, I put my clean undergarments and my clothes on but with the long sleeved shirt. I hung up my towel and went out of the bathroom into the room. Cream was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Are you seriously sure that you want to go to Tails' house. I don't want anything bad to happen if Sonic happens to be there." She said.

"I'll be fine...besides, he's already said everything that he wanted to say to me." I replied.

The 15 minutes passed and we were in Vanilla's car on the way to Tails' house. I had my earphones and my phone with me, fully charged just in case I have to deal with Sonic. Although, I did begin to feel uneasy about going over there. Something just didn't feel right. I put that feeling off to the side and tried to make up a positive situation in my head.

"Are you hungry or anything dear?" Vanilla asked.

"Just a little bit, but I can hold off." I replied.

We kept on driving and soon we reached Tails' house. My heart was pumping double time. I was sure Vanilla and Cream heard it. I got my phone and earbuds ready. We walked up to his door step and he opened the door. I guess he was expecting us.

"Come on in!" He said. He seemed a little uptight because I was there.

"Is he here?" Vanilla asked.

"Nope. Just left not that long ago." Tails replied.

I felt relief take over me. We followed Tails into his sitting area and we all sat down in some chairs.

"Okay so first off, Amy how are doing?" Tails asked me.

"Never been better" I replied coldly. I didn't mean to be cold.

"Amy! Sorry Tails. It's been a rough 24 hours for her" Cream said.

"It's alright, but I did talk to Sonic." Tails said.

"What's going on with that?" Cream asked.

"Well after I got off the phone with you yesterday afternoon, Sonic came over in a horrible fit of rage, something I've never seen before. I thought he was going to tear me into shreds. I was able to calm him down and talk to him. That's when Knuckles came over, upset for something else. Sonic told me what he said and did to you and the next minute, I was struggling trying to pry Knuckles off of him. Sonic deserved it. All those things that he said to you were not true whatsoever." Tails said.

It's great to know that people were on my side. I guess nobody expected Sonic to say something like that. I was able to relax from the upright position that I was in.

"Now that I think about it, you seem to be taking this situation better than I thought you were going to!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well actually, I was a mess yesterday. I went on a rampage through my house throwing away and ripping up things that reminded me of Sonic." I admitted

"Oh..." Was his only reply to that.

We kept talking about the situation for a while until it was around 4. Cream, Vanilla, and I were on our way out when someone I didn't want to see came in. I was in a better mood but the high dropped quickly.

"Oh Sonic! Didn't think you would come back anymore today." Tails said. I could tell he began to feel uneasy.

He didn't reply, he just looked at Tails. The whole house was silent. Tension started to rise. I became irritated and pushed through the crowd to go out the door and bumped into Sonic intentionally.

"Wow no 'excuse me?'" Sonic asked with bass filled voice.

"Not for the likes of you." I shot back at him.

There was a silence after that. Cream and Vanilla came on outside and we all got into the car to leave.

"Amy, I thought you would've been the bigger person." Vanilla said.

"Now I can't." I replied...

The car ride home was silent.

I vow that I will NEVER allow Sonic to come back into my life if he even wanted to. He's not worth me wasting my time on anymore. I need a brand new start.

 **Sorry you guys it's been so long since my last chapter. My brand new computer got murdered by a little bit of water so I'm on my tablet for now. Chapter 3 is also in the works so that one should be posted very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is an emergency! There is a severe thunderstorm in affect for the Mobotropolis area! Everyone stay in doors!" I heard on the tv in my living room. It wasn't that big of an emergency. It was just pitter pattering outside. Plus it's night time so all I'm going to worried about is sleeping.

I'm glad this apartment has a generator just in case the power goes out. Oh yeah, I moved downtown. Since I decided to go back to school, I sold me old house and moved here so I could be closer to my school for my classes. Also the basement flooded in my old house.

The apartment I had was a studio apartment. I was the only one living in it so it's was fine having everything in the open. My bed was up on a big shelf that was up some spiral stairs. Very vintage.

Since I was 18, I've had this love of everything vintage. So once I moved, Knuckles was nice enough to help me design my apartment. I didn't know that knuckles knew anything about design. That was pretty cool.

Cream was upset that I moved. I didn't want to deal with driving an hour to school and work. To much gas money. Plus I'm closer to the mall now. I could not wait until school was over. I want my degree now!

I am in my junior year of college majoring in...design of course. I'm not sure what I want to do with it after, but I shall see when the time comes.

The rain outside was loud. Within the last few minutes it had picked up along with producing some hail. The fact that I had to go out to get to school was agonizing enough.

I was already dressed. The only thing left to do was to put on my shoes. I just can't deal with the fact that class wasn't canceled. I could've been here in my pajamas, wrapped up in my pink throw on the couch watching tv. Oh well I guess not.

I turned the television off and put my shoes on. As I mentally prepared myself for the weather, I grabbed my keys and was out the door. The hallway was unusually cold. I locked my door behind me and walked down the hallway to the garage.

Yeah, I forgot to say that. My apartment building has a cat walk across to the garage and it's gated too so people who didn't live here couldn't park. It's pretty secure here. I found my car, got in it and took off. My school was on the other side of the city. 5 minutes. That beats an hour fifteen everyday.

Once I got to the campus, I parked my car and walked over to the building where ALL of my classes were. What are the odds of having all of your classes in one building? I guess you have to know the right people.

As I was walking to my class, one of the security guards stopped me.

"Miss, you are free to go home. We are having some building problems right now and it's not clear when the problem will be resolved." He said.

Was I dreaming? No class?! This has to be the best day of my life. I turned myself around and went back out the doors walking towards my car. Out of nowhere I was swept to the side of the road. Everything happened so fast.

"You should watch where you're going." A deep voice spoke. I looked up and saw an ebony hedgehog over me.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked with a confused tone of voice getting up from the ground.

"Working. I decided to get a part time as an electrician since I'm a so called great conductor of electricity." He said annoyed with the saying.

I mean being the ultimate life form, he shouldn't have a problem with electricity. I didn't want to continue the conversation. I wanted too get home and out of my clothes back into my pajamas. I continued walking to my car.

I knew Shadow would try to bring up Sonic with me. That's why I keep our convo to a minimum. Sonic and me's situation is a sore subject to touch on. It's not a constant bother to me like it was in the past. I just get a small pain when someone mentions it.

I started my car and drove to this restaurant by my house to pick up a little to eat since I didn't eat anything this morning. In traffic once again. What is going on today that there's all this traffic?

My answer didn't come so I kept on. I finally made it to the restaurant. It wasn't pack at all like I thought it was going to be. I went inside and sat at one of the many booths. The rain had stopped for a slight second then poured again. I took off my raincoat that was hiding my long quills.

As I got myself situated, one of the servers came over to the table. I must say, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was a light blue hedgehog with silver eyes.

"Hello miss, I'm Skye and I'll be taking care of you today. May I start you off with something to drink?" He asked ever so politely.

"Ah yes, I'll have just water, no lemon." I replied.

He left the table then. I pulled out my phone and looked at the many missed calls from, Tails? What could Tails possibly want from me. I reached into my purse and got my headphones out and connected them to my phone. I called him back. Skye came back to the table. A voice other than Tails' sounded.

"Hold on one second," I said in the microphone.

"Okay here is your water with no lemon. Are you ready to order? He asked.

"Yes, I'll just have the chicken tenders and fries. Can I get steamed broccoli on the side as well?" I asked Skye.

"For a pretty girl like you, you sure can." He said in almost a seductive voice?

He took my menu from me and I went back to the call.

"Hello, I'm back. Tails?"

"Nope it's Knuckles. Are you dating? I heard the whole conversation." He said chuckling through the phone.

"No! I'm out to breakfast with myself." I replied. "What did Tails want?"

"He was trying to see if you could swing by for a minute." He said.

I bet you Sonic is going to be there. Just watch.

"Sure." I replied dryly.

"Whoa why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing, see you soon..." Knuckles ended.

"Mmkay. Bye." I said then hung up the phone.

I put my phone and head phones back into my purse. I sat at the table looking out of the window and saw that the weather was not getting any better. Maybe I should wait and go to Tails' house some other time. I sipped on my water and kept looking out the window. The sun began to show but the rain was still coming down. Visibility was still bad.

"Okay, here is your chicken tenders. Miss. I feel like I've seen you before. Do you live around here?" Skye asked me.

"I don't think so. I do live here. Maybe you've seen me but I haven't seen you." I replied.

"I see. Well enjoy your food." He said happily and walked away.

I began to notice that a few of his co-workers were looking over at me with smirks on their faces. I wonder what that was about. I ignored it and ate my food. I began to look out the window once more and just then, the fog disappeared. Am I the only one that sees fog one minute then clarity the next? The restaurant was becoming a little cramped. I did notice Sally walking into the place. I had nothing against her. Her and Sonic broke up a couple of years ago and she hasn't been the same since. All you saw on her face was a look of betrayal.

She spotted me but didn't say anything. I didn't mind. She was hurt. Seeing me broke her heart because I was like a younger sister to her. What she was told rung in her head when she would see me. Skye came back over to the table with my check.

"This may sound weird seeing that we just met, but could I take you out somewhere some time?" He asked.

"I'll have to see. I mean I'm very busy and rarely have time to do anything." I lied trying to get out of going somewhere with him."

"Can I have your number then? We can keep in touch." He pushed on.

"Oh well, my phone is dead right now so I can't save your number."

He then pulled out a small notepad from his apron, put his number on it and gave it to me.

"Keep in touch and here is your bill" He replied winking at me before leaving.

I wanted to just gag. He was good looking but not really my type. I left my payment and my tip and left out of the restaurant going to my car. I noticed that there were some flooding around the area from the rain. I got into my car and made my way to Tails' house to see what the kahoot was all about.

As I was paying attention to the road, I was breathing deeply because I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I calmed myself as much as I could before I pulled into the driveway. There was an unusual car sitting further in the driveway. I got out of mine and locked the door.

Knuckles had seen me in the window pulling up, so he was already at the door.

"Glad you could make it. Come on in." He said letting me through the door. Tails was nowhere in sight. Why was I here?

"Where's the one that wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Tails? He'll be back, he had to run some errands. You saw his new car? " Knuckles asked.

"That's his? Where's the Tornado?" I asked.

"Well Technically it was Sonic's plane so he sold it and gave a bigger share to Tails since Tails had it the longest." Knuckles replied.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Knuckles at on the chair across from the couch.

"So, who was the dude I heard in the phone earlier?" He asked.

"One of the waiters at the restaurant I was at. He was really trying to get my attention. I don't like him like that. He was coming on strong trying to take me places and keep in touch. I don't want that." I said with irritation in my tone.

"Hmmm, sounds like someone else I know. Falling for someone that doesn't feel the same way about you." Knuckles said.

I became angry. How dare he!

"What did you say!?" I exclaimed

"You heard me loud and clear. I was talking about Silver and Blaze's situation. Did you think I was talking about you?"

"NO." I yelled and sat back. I actually did think he was talking about me. Besides, that was me a long time ago. Being young and dumb. He was talking about Skye. I know he was.

"Well lets just leave it at that." Knuckles said.

I heard the front door in the hallway open and was greeted by a deep voice.

"Hey! Glad you could make it, but I don't think that you'll like the subject that I'm going to get to." Tails admitted.

Just then, Sonic appeared from in the hallway. I haven't seen him since I was over here 5 years ago. His image changed although, I wasn't interested.

"Knuckles..." I said with a glare.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Look, It's been a long time, I can't keep living divided like this any longer. I think you guys need to talk now" Tails said.

I straightened up my posture and took a deep breath with a serious look on my face.

"I don't believe it's necessary to apologize this late in the game. 5 years have passed and I was fine doing what I was doing. I have to go home before the weather gets bad again. Thanks for having me over and Tails, nice car." I said getting up from the couch heading to the door. As I was going to open the door, a hand grabbed my arm and held me back. It was Sonic.

"Amy, please, I have to explain myself. I know it was long ago but I..." Sonic was cut off by me.

"Let go of my arm." I said in a calm irritated voice. He had a strong grip on me, but I managed to snatch my arm out of his grip and went out of the door.

I heard him speaking but I didn't look back nor pay attention. I strolled to my car. It seemed as though when I got to my car, Sonic appeared right in front of me grabbing my keys from my hand and throwing them on the other side of the car. He then switched his position so that it was me between him and the car.

"Amy! Can you PLEASE just stop for ONE second and listen to me!" He yelled.

At that moment, I became still. The boom in his voice caused everything in me to stop. My eyes emerald green eyes were glued on his. He sounded like he did 5 years ago but with a deeper voice.

"Look Amy, What happened 5 years ago never should have happened. I was wrong for hitting you, yelling at you, and making you feel bad about something that wasn't even in your control. I'm deeply sorry. Honestly, I felt bad about it all this time."

"Sonic, you hurt me. You know I get hurt easily. whether you though then that it was rude or not, it hurt me. And you yelling at me to get my attention now is telling me that you didn't learn your lesson from the first time. And I'm sorry Sonic but you should have felt that way." I admitted.

"I know I hurt you but I'm trully sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wasn't me that day. I'm so sorry Amy please forgive me." He pleaded.

"I recall you saying that you meant every word you said." I corrected him. The events started to play back in my head making me want to leave.

"That was then! I didn't know what I was talking about. I was young and dumb." He tried to explain.

"You were 18 at the time. An adult. I believe than an adult makes logical decisions and yours was logical, to you." I explained back.

"Well my decision wasn't logical whatsoever" He admitted.

"I'm glad that you admit to that but I have no desire whatsoever to accept your apology. You hurt me mentally, emotionally and physically. You see this scar on my cheek? This is from when you slapped me across my face. Yes it's possible if you slap someone hard enough which you did. You meant all of the things you said. I'm no damsel, I so called tell people that you're my boyfriend. That's when I was 12 Sonic. There's a big different between 12 and 16. You know what, I don't know why I'm dragging this on. Look, I have somewhere to be so please leave me alone. Don't figure out where I live, don't call me and don't text me. You shouldn't even have my number." I bitched. Yeah I bitched. It's not my fault. I can't forgive him.

I saw his eyes begin to tear up. I rolled mine. He was starting to get on my nerves so I had to end it.

"Sonic are you really doing this? Crying? I know you were wrong but it happened. The situation is five years old and is starting Kindergarten. I'm still struggling with it now because I'm still insecure about myself. I look in the mirror everyday wondering if I'm good enough. I'm conscious of how my body looks. I keep wondering if I'm a horrible person and if I was supposed to be walked all over. But you want to sit here and cry. I'm sorry Sonic, but you look pathetic. You basically ruined my life. Even left a nasty scar on my face as a reminder of what you truly think about me. Have a nice life guy. I'm out of here." I said. I went to the other side of my car and grabbed my keys that he threw on the ground.

Sonic backed up and I got into my car. I put the key in the ignition, backed out of the driveway, and was off. My nerves were worked and my eyes became full of tears. I had to dry them quickly because I was driving. There was no way that I could be forgiving to him. The others don't know that what happened put a permanent scar on my life.

He knew what he was doing. I don't care if he's sorry now or not. I should be sorry for even liking him in the first place. The thought of wasting my life on him caused me to pull over to the side of the road and just yell. I could've been doing better things with my life than to be chasing after him. Yelling slowly turned into crying. Regret filled up. I wish I was a sociopath. They don't feel regret, no do they feel love. I could do things and not give a shit. I hate being that caring person, that person that loves every and anyone. I can't do it anymore. I sound as if I'm trying to say that I want to be heartless like Shadow. The only thing is, Shadow isn't heartless.

I got myself together and began driving once again. I had to be sitting there for at least 15 minutes. The weather was not showing any type of mercy whatsoever. The wind began to pick up. I could feel it pushing my car back. Maybe I should've stayed inside today. Thank goodness I'm almost home


End file.
